Bad Dreams
by inudigifan201
Summary: Adrien wakes up from a nightmare. ONE SHOT!... ok two shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Dreams**

 ** _this one was inspired by two comics. one where Adrien woke up from a nightmare and the other Marinette dialed the wrong number after a nightmare. I decided to combine the two and add my own twist. enjoy!_**

"No!" Adrien shot up in his bed panting. He caught his breath and clutched his shirt falling back onto his pillow. "Why Nino?" He asked himself in a breathless tone.

"Beats me. Now go back to sleep kid." Plagg grumbled beside him on another pillow.

Adrien rolled his eyes and rolled onto his side. He had figured out that Marinette was Ladybug for a while now. But, why in his dream, his nightmare, she, as Ladybug, was kissing his best friend?

Wait! He set them up on a date at the zoo! Nino had a crush on Marinette! Sure, Nino was now over her, but still! It happened.

He smacked his face. "Idiot." He grumbled to himself.

It wasn't unusual though, most, if not all, of the boys in their class, even some not in their class, had a crush on her. Adrien would be lying if he said he wasn't one of them. He was one of the biggest offenders, along with Nathanael. Who could not love her? She was Ladybug. She made Ladybug who she was. Marinette was awesome… talented, smart, strong… he blushed just thinking about all her good qualities. He even liked how stubborn she was. He found that irresistible about her.

He often wondered if she liked him too. She seemed to reject, nicely of course, any and every guy that asked her out. He hadn't asked her yet for that very reason. He didn't want to be rejected as a civilian too. But, it was starting to eat at him. He knew who his Lady was and he wanted to be with her. But, would she reject him like every other guy?

He couldn't take it anymore. He picked up his phone and opened a conversation he had with Alya. "Sorry if I wake you, but can I have Marinette's number?" He typed and sent.

A few moments later he got a reply. "*yawn* sure." She sent him a screen shot of her contact page for the blue eyed girl in question. She was probably too tired to type anything out.

"Thanks." He replied.

"No prob, good night." She texted back.

"NightJ." He sent.

He then took a deep breath and entered the information into his own phone. He then opened a new conversation with the number he was given. "Hey Marinette… it's Adrien… um sorry if I wake you, but I would like to know something." He typed and sent.

A few moments passed. It was agonizing. He watched the clock app tick bye on his home screen.

Then, as if to alleviate his stress, she replied. He gulped and opened her reply.

"I just woke up from a nightmare myself, checked the time and saw that you texted. What's up?" He breathed a sigh of relief. Wait! She had a nightmare?! He hit the call button and waited for her to pick up. "Hello?"

"Ok now I want to know two things. What was your nightmare about?" He asked.

"Uh, well… it was, um… my family. They were in danger and I couldn't do anything." She sighed. "I felt so helpless."

"Ah." He breathed. He smiled. "Yeah, I'd be worried too if something happened to your parents. They're such nice people."

He could hear a little sound come from her mouth. He assumed she was smiling. "So why are you up at this hour?" She asked, managing not to stutter.

"I had a nightmare too. I just wanted to know if you were ok. So I asked Alya for your number." He smiled.

"You had a dream about me?" She almost whispered. "Wait?! It was a nightmare?" She gasped. "But you wanted to know if I'm ok?"

 _'Does she like me?'_ He asked himself.

"I'm ok!" She blurted out. She took a deep breath. He assumed it was to calm down. "What was your dream about?"

Crap! He couldn't tell her his nightmare was her kissing another man! Especially when her nightmare was her family being in danger. He had to come up with something fast. "Hawkmoth…" It was the first thing that came out of his mouth. He mentally slapped himself in the face. "He had you… in his lair… and he was beating you up. And then he… akumatized you." He gulped, hoping she would buy it. "It was awful. You're such a sweet person. I don't know why anyone would want to do that to you."

It took her a moment, but she spoke. "I'm fine." Her voice was calm and breathy. "But, yeah, that is scary."

She bought it!

"But, it's all over now and I'm fine. Thanks for listening to my nightmare, it actually helped me calm down. But, we should really go back to sleep now. Goodnight Adrien." Her voice was still calm and airy.

"Goodnight Marinette. I love you." He covered his mouth as soon as he realized what he said out loud.

"What?" She spoke blankly.


	2. Goodnight Marinette

Goodnight Marinette

 _"Goodnight Marinette. I love you."_ Adrien's words dance in her head as she stared at her phone in shock and awe. Did Adrien Agreste, fashion model, heartthrob, one of the sweetest guys she knew, her crush just tell her he loved her?

It was too good to be true. It was a reflex. He was half asleep. He couldn't mean it… could he?

 _"Goodnight Marinette. I love you."_ He hung up shortly after uttering those words. Probably out of embarrassment. He told her he loved her for crying out loud!

She sighed as she rolled over and checked the time. 4 am.

"Marinette?" Tikki floated beside the phone. "Maybe you should go back to sleep."

Marinette blinked. "I can't. Adrien told me he loves me! And I don't know if he meant it or not."

Tikki smiled sweetly. "I'm sure he did mean it. But, you really need to get some sleep."

Marinette smiled softly. "I'll try." She then flopped back down onto her pillow and shut her eyes. Her face turned red as she realized the whole conversation started because he had a nightmare too… and SHE was in it… and HE wanted to make sure SHE was alright. Her eyes flashed back open. "Tikki, I can't sleep!" she wined. "I can't get my mind off Adrien."

Tikki smiled, shook her head and rolled her eyes. "What's new?"

Adrien buried his face into his pillow and groaned as Plagg laughed his head off.

"You, you told her you love her!" Plagg burst into another fit of laughter. "Kid you are too much."

"Shut up Plagg!" Adrien's muffled voice scolded.

Plagg calmed down and landed on the back of the blonde's head. "Hey, she didn't reject you."

"I hung up before she could." Adrien wined into the pillow.

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Maybe you're over reacting. Maybe she feels the same."

Adrien's head flew up from the pillow. Plagg floated beside him.

"We have nothing in common." Adrien pouted. "How could she love me back when we don't share any common ground?"

Plagg rolled his eyes again. "You both like video games." Adrien's eyebrow questioned the Kwami. "You both are trying to impress/get the attention of your father. You as a son, her as an aspiring fashion designer." Plagg continued. "You're in the same class. Both of you are tired of Chloe, but who isn't? You both like helping people. And you both like Jagged Stone." He smiled devilishly. "And one more thing."

Adrien was blown away. Plagg did care and he was paying attention. "And what's that?" He crossed his arms.

Plagg nodded. "You are Chat Noir and she is Ladybug. You too are best friends. You have a special connection. You've got me and she has Tikki."

Adrien smiled and rolled his eyes. "I thought you said how could I be in love with Ladybug?"

Plagg crossed his little arms and rolled his eyes again. "That's because the girl under the mask is more interesting."


End file.
